


Poking the Bear

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, South needs sleep, The amount of sass Niner has access to is powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Niner is the only one brave enough to face South in a bad mood.





	Poking the Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southicut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Southicut).



“If I slid you over this coffee you would…?” **  
**

South looked up from her collapsed position on the cafetera table. It was late, or early. Whatever time it was it was the worst. She studied her girlfriend.

“You slammed the door in my face,” She said moodily.

“Right, I’m gonna hold on to the coffee then,” Niner quipped sitting down across from her. Most people avoided South when she was in a bad mood, Niner was far too gleeful poking bears to miss the opportunity.

Besides South was in desperate need of a good poking. If no one else was gonna do it then she would.

“Give me the coffee, bitch,” South reached out, head still in her arms pressed against the table, her voice muffled.

“No throwing it back at me? It’s hot.”

“I’m not gonna throw it at you,” South wiggled her fingers for emphasis. Niner slid it over.

“I’m sorry about the door, but didn’t anyone ever tell you not to talk to the bus driver while the bus was in motion?”

South slowly lifted her head. Her makeup was a mess, mascara smudged.

“Do me a favour? Don’t be a know-it-all cunt right now?” South took a slow sip of coffee. Her head sunk back to the metal table, although she didn’t bury it in her arms this time.

“Okay, okay,” Niner smiled and sipped her own coffee. She stretched her longs legs and let her foot skim South’s calf. Some of the tension gathered in South’s shoulders eased up.

“The mission was a success.” She muttered.

“Yeah, I got the mostly redacted report.”

“I went down.”

“Yeah,” Niner said. She rested her cheek in her hand. “I saw that too.”

“You know, North  used his equipment in the field. We’re not supposed to do that. He could have brought down  the ship.”

“Yeah,” Niner agreed. She did not bring up how the missiles would have done that just as easily. Besides, South was perfectly aware of that fact, and she was hurting. The point was making her feel better, not pissing her off.

She was glad she was a lowly pilot in the grand scheme of things… the ‘leader board’ didn’t seem to be doing any of the freelancers any favours. And yeah, from what she read and heard from gossip South getting dipped seemed pretty goddamn unwarranted.

In her unbiased opinion.

South sighed and slowly straightened herself up. She took another sip of coffee.

“How do you know how I take my coffee anyway?”

Niner grinned. “I asked Wash.”

“Alright, how the fuck does Wash know how I take my coffee?”

“He asked you and remembered.”

“Really?”

“The fuck do I know?” Niner asked. “Maybe he’s obsessed with being on everyone’s good side because of his dark past. He doesn’t want anyone to figure out all the skeletons so he remembers milk with no sugar.”

South snickered. “Mr. That’s Against Regulations? I doubt it.” She hesitated and then reached over and curled her fingers over Niner’s knuckles. “I’m sorry I’m an asshole.”

“We’re all assholes here. You’re just more honest about it. One of the many things I love about you.”

South ducked her head, grumbling. The tips of her ears red. The girl couldn’t take a compliment. Wasn’t used to them. Niner planned to change that one corny line at a time. She turned her hand and gently caught South’s before she could pull it away. She pressed her lips to South’s now lonely middle finger, grinning. South let out a soft laugh. Niner gently bit the digit.

“Careful, that’s my favourite finger,” South said, delighted.

“Mine too,” Niner winked. “You are a talented woman.”

“Mm,” South agreed. She was tilting to the side. The coffee wouldn’t help all that much. She was exhausted. “Don’t think I have the energy tonight.”

“Come to my berth anyway. It’s chilly and you run hot.”

“You want to cuddle?” South asked, surprised.

“Come on, don’t make me sound like a puppy, but yeah. I wanna cuddle with my girlfriend. That alright, bitch?”

A large smile replaced the uncertainty. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”


End file.
